The Quest
by gracieTpie
Summary: AU:Sir Richard is on a quest to defeat the evil DeathStroke and save the Kingdom. Pirates, shape-shifters, dragons and magic, this world is far more dangerous than Dick could ever realise. BBRae, RobStar and more.
1. Chapter 1

The Quest (a medieval AU)-Chapter 1

Sir Richard Grayson of Gotham rode his trusty silver maned horse through the paths in the woods, on his way to the town of Jump. He kicked the mare making her giddy up and run faster into the night.

Soon the days sun was being replaced with the silver, full moon, the sky sprinkled with stars, and Sir Richard urged his horse to ride quicker. If he rode fast enough, he may have a chance of getting into an inn and advoiding the enemy soldiers. In the light they where unseen, but when the darkness crept in they slithered out of their hideouts, ready to pounce.

Up ahead Sir Richard spotted the dim light of candle lit lamps in the town and his heart leaped, he was almost there.

Faster and faster they went, the mare's legs pumping and the dark haired boy clinging to the blonde mane.

Quicker and quicker they rode, bounding over stumps and lumps in their way and leaping over little streams and rivers.

Closer and closer they were, so near that Sir Richard could taste it...and then he heard something.

A muffled scream.

'It must be the death soldiers' he thought, abandoning the road to Jump and heading towards the sound of the muffled scream.

"Now, you're gonna' give me all ya loot alright, or else ok? Give me all ya stuff and I might not punish you!"

The sinister voice cackled, leading Sir Richard to the scene.

Peeking through the tall pine trees of the forest, he squinted through his sea blue pools and saw a death soldier holding a knife against a young lady while her husband desperately pulled anything that was worth something out of his pockets.

The evil man chuckled again and grabbed the pile of gold coins and ruby red rings, stuffing them in a brown satchel bag before dropping the limp blonde from his clutches.

"Well, it's been lovely meeting ya...huh!"

Surprised, the soldier looked up to see a medium height, fifteen year old boy with raven coloured hair and a steel helmet lined with gold covering his eyes, however he dressed rather simply - a long sleeved brown top trimmed with silver and black trousers with the boots of a knight. The boy had grabbed the sack out of his clutches and flung it to the scared couple, who were gathering their things and holding each other in terror.

The death soldier was furious and turned around and growled at the couple, this small distraction allowed Sir Richard to grab his neck and bring him into a headlock, then he began to tie his hands.

He tried to get out of his grip but the boy was strong, and as he fidgeted he noticed a small red R on the top left of his top...

"Wait, aren't you, Sir Richard of Gotham? Why are you here in Jump?"

Sir Richard froze, only tightening his arm around the death soldiers neck causing him to groan in pain

"Just got here, and it's a one way trip, I don't plan on coming , what to do with you..."

The death soldier wasn't getting out of this one.

* * *

After dealing with the enemy soldier Sir Richard and his horse rode the last bounds confidently to Jump, the young knight feeling pleased at taking down his first enemy soldier without Lord Bruce. It was like a warm glow that was burning in his stomach, proving to himself that he didn't need his former adoptive father for help, and they soon reached the wooden gates to the city and two potrolling knights, guarding the entrance.

The first guard stepped forward and spoke to Sir Richard, "Speak to us of your name and purpose."

"Sir Richard of Gotham, and I come here to protect the streets of Jump from unknown enemies."

Without warning the second one burst into a fit of laughter, ending up banging his fists on the floor and tears rolling out of his eyes. The first one grinned at his colleague and began sniggering too. A frown appeared on Sir Richard's face as he tried to understand.

"So? Whats so funny?"

Through hysterics the second one began to speak, still rolling around on the ground giggling like a little child, "You...you, you seriously...think that, YOU, on your...on your own, could protect Jump? PWHAHAHA! What do you think about HIM protecting us Billy?"

The first one scoffed and paused to think, "I don't think he's the right material Billy, so puny, he would need some help to ever take down a death soldier! What about your little Lord daddy, huh?"

"Yeah, where's your little Dark Knight, why isn't you helping you?! Or did you get into a little daddy fight? Such a daddy's boy, ain't he Billy?!" The second one replied with a smirk.

That warm fire inside of him had died out, tiny bits of ashes of hope left because of all the rude remarks from the mocking soldiers. Sir Richard felt anger inside him, hot, red anger that he only felt when bad things happened, like when his parents were murdered right before his eyes or he caught his best friend Xavier in bed with his soon to be married beauty Lady Barbara. Then of course he attacked the thug who killed his mother and father and sent him off with a broken leg and black eye, and he called the wedding with Lady Barbara off and with his power demoted Xavier so he became a simple peasant boy. The fire inside him was slowly burning again, the smouldering ashes sprouting into life. But it wasn't a soft warm glow that sent shivers down his spine, oh no, it was heated and spitting, growing larger and larger as he felt more and more anger like fueling it with twigs.

"Aww, is daddy's boy getting upset? It's way past your bedtime, maybe the Dark Knight will read you a story if you're good?" The guard spat out his words with a sickening childish tone.

Sir Richard managed to keep sounding calm and cool though, "No actually, I think you're the ones that will be getting upset soon." His frown was turned upside down when he saw their faces.

"What do ya think he means Billy?"

"Well Billy, I dunno!"

"What are we gonna do then?!"

"I dunno Billy, I'm tryin' to think!"

Pleased with himself, Sir Richard crept behind the squabbling twins, too busy to pay attention to him as his shiny shield hit against their heads. The two groaned, and fell to the floor knocked out cold.

'Jump really should get some better guards' he thought to himself.

Then out of no where a large, looming shadow blocked his way. Sir Richard sighed to himself and mentally cursed, first an enemy soldier, then two irritating twins, and now this guy? He just hoped he would take this guy down quickly, all Sir Richard wanted to do at the moment was rest in a comfy, plump bed and sleep long past dawn. Though when the tired knight looked up, well, he was shocked to say the least.

"Not meaning to sound rude but, are you a..."

"Pirate, no, but I do get that a lot, having a wooden leg and patch after all."

Sir Richard saw a tall, well built chocolate coloured male with a dark blue long sleeved top and darker trousers, but the right leg was cut off to reveal a light wooden leg. It was not a peg of the usual sort and looked much like a normal one, carved with incredible detail, and when he looked closer saw scratched into the wood the word 'Cyborg'.

Then Sir Richard turned his attention to his brown lips and a caring grey eye, the other covered with an eye patch, not black with a skull and cross bones on it wrapped around your face like a classic pirate one, it was red and sowed into the area around his former eye, very impressive to say the least. It was certainly one way to make an entrance.

He was brought back to earth when the person carried on talking, "Now, at first I would have called the knights on ya' for taking down the guards but now I see there is no need."

"What do you mean!" Sir Richard demanded, now worrying he might have to spend some time behind bars. Already causing mischief and getting locked up? It would just prove to Bruce that he couldn't stay out of trouble and look after himself with out his assistance.

"Hey, no need to get feisty, just look around!"

Slowly he turned around and relief washed over him like a water way. When the second guard had fallen, part of his jacket had slipped off revealing a black uniform and orange badge...

"They were death soldiers disguised as the guards, probably planning on taking down Jump from the inside. I suppose when they saw you they got defensive cause ya know, you are the enemy to them...your Sir Richard! The prince of Gotham! I mean..." the dark figure trailed off when he glared at him.

Sir Richard spoke up, "I think I recognise them, or, him I suppose," the person looked up with a confused expression on his continued to answer his puzzled looks.

"This is a soldier called Billy Numerous, he was cursed at the age of eight by a witch so he could make identical copies of himself, unwillingly, but over the years he learnt how to control it and now can do it however he much he pleases."

The 'pirate' only nodded, then quickly replied back, "How do you know all about him, yo? I mean, c'mon dude, it seems like you only just met him!"

"Well, what you said was true...I AM Sir Richard of Gotham and I have worked along side the Dark Knight for many years now and have encountered Billy many times on his own too...but never as a death soldier. That's why I didn't recognise him at first, I suppose."

The two settled into a comfortable silence, just taking in what had happened, then the dark skinned person began to grin.

"Anyway, Mr Sir Richard, my names Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic or Cyborg if ya want!"

Sir Richard returned the smile and talked back,"Like on your wooden leg?"

Vic looked surprised but carried on smiling,"So ya really are a little detective, huh?" he ruffled the now equally surprised teens spiky hair and continued.

"Now, I know you're probably lookin' for a place to stay and most of the inns in Jump will be closed but,"

"But?"

"I do own a pretty neat tavern myself called the Titans Tower, I got two spare bedrooms, three when my honey bee ain't stayin so I can offer you a room of you want!"

Sir Richard was touched by Vic's, or Cyborgs kindness - in Gotham you had to earn someone's friendship and it often took years until you were doing things like 'offering a place to stay', and free of charge too?! Now he just had to make one thing clear.

"So Vic, are we friends now?"

Vic clutched his heart dramatically and pulled Sir Richard into a hug with his left arm.

"We were always friends, Dickie-Boy! Now c'mon, I will show ya to the tavern." and off the two walked through the city gates and into the dull peaceful streets of Jump.

* * *

A few minutes later, a figure crept out of the bushes and walked over to Billy Numerous, who had now turned to his normal form and was sleeping calmly. A kick from a metal boot caused him to stir and then gulp as he realised what he had done and why he was on the ground - he had failed his mission.

The orange and black mask hid the figures facial expression but by the actions you could tell he was angry.

In a quick motion he grabbed Billy Numerous by his neck and lifted it upwards to his face and he began to felt his throat go tighter and tighter and tighter. He began to see stars as he felt his windpipe be completly crushed and he struggled to get out of the tight grip, but to know prevail.

The figure let out a slightly devilish laugh, then just before Billy thought he was going to die he was dropped to the floor like a rag doll. He held his neck as he started to breathe normal again, and his heart stopped racing.A content sigh escaped his lips and he stopped massaging his bruised windpipe to look at the man. Fear pumped through his veins as the figure knelt down slowly and began to stare.

And he stared and stared and stared. It was intimidating, terrifieing, Billy felt his heart begin to pound quicker and quicker and quicker in his chest.

The figure finally began to speak in a low, sharp voice, "You failed, Billy Numerous."

The death soldier could only nod his head, to scared to say anything. It frightened him when the figure slammed his fist into the ground - hard.

"You're not supposed to make mistakes!" he shouted, still staring at Billy with rage, "Not like that Sir Richard. I have been watching him you see," his anger seemed to have calmed down and he chuckled evilly at his plan, "he doesn't make mistakes, he wouldn't fail my missions, and he has this fire inside him, when he gets angry, and when he is angry is indestructible...like me..."

Billy gulped but carried on listening, this was going to be his first big mission.

"Collect your little gang, and your leader too, that bad luck girl, and meet me at sunset tommorow. I'm going to get a new death soldier to join my army of crooks, only this time he will be my new, personal, apprentice!"

And the figures villainous laughter could be heard through the forest and into the dark, dark, night, louder than any villainous laughter you have ever heard...

END OF CHAPTER

 **Suprise! Don't worry I'm still posting the next chapter of Super School but I wanted to share the first chapter of this new series with you guys. This is going to be a more a serious and detailed fanfic unlike my first one, and will probably only have about 10-30 chapters in it, whereas Super School is going to have _a lot_ more than that. I will upload a new chapter for this every Sunday unless there are so many reviews and follows/favourites that I can't refuse and post it a few days earlier :-) Thank you so much for checking this out, make sure to look at my other story and favourite and follow them!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Grass X**


	2. Chapter 2

The Quest (a medieval AU)-Chapter 2

"So, how long have you lived in Jump?"

Sir Richard, or Dick as he was being referred to, and Vic had been walking the cold damp streets of Jump Town and where almost at Vic's famous Tavern, the Titans Tower. They had been walking for a good fifteen minutes and in that time were asking each other questions and learning more and more about each other's lives, and quickly found they shared a few likes and dislikes. This particular question actually brought Vic off guard for he was too busy thinking about his special someone - Karen.

"Er, well, I used to live in StarLight City, ya know..."

"That one that was invaded by the death soldiers?" Sir Richard continued for him.

Vic could only nod in agreement.

"And, why a tavern?"

"Well, I always really wanted to be a chef, I dunno why, just, it was cool ya know, all the smells and the sights and the smiles on peoples faces when they liked the food YOU cooked for em, I mean, it's a nice. Then I came to Jump to maybe open my own food stall, and then I met her..." A dark red blush formed on Victor's cheeks.

Dick grinned slyly, "And who is... her?"

Vic had to bow his face to stop the blush but when he started talking about 'her' he looked up with a dreamy look in his eyes, almost in a trance.

"Her names - ow!"

Sir Richard quickly turned towards Vic to see he was ok and was caught off as a black tentacle like thing tripped him up as he ran over to Cyborg, who was lying on the other side of the path after being knocked out. Then the tentacle picked his leg up and threw him into the air - landing him in the bushes.

After getting up out of the leaves which had luckily broken his fall, Dick brushed himself down and looked around a little. This was defiantly no inn, in fact, it didn't even look like they where in town anymore. The landscape had tall, snowy mountains peeking up over acres and acres of pine wood forest, and the ground was thick with fluffy white snow and ice.

Wait, when does it snow in spring?

'Somethings not right here...' Sir Richard was puzzled and unfortunately things began to make even less sense than before. The knight turned around and saw black steel gate, with an aura of purple magic around the side and dark green ivy twisting its way up the the middle of it and at the top was a glowing gem, radiant reds burning off it. He looked through the gate and stared in shock - there was Jump, the candle lamps dimly illuminating the paved path they had just walked down. But then when Dick went around to the other, behind the gate was the same snow he was standing on now, NOT Jump.

But where was Vic?! Franticly he went to the spot where the pirate look alike had been last, but he wasn't there. Richard began to get a teeny, weeny tiny bit worried, he was ok though, right? He tried to shake off this unknown feeling as he searched for his missing friend.

Dick was beginning to get desperate, where had that guy lumped off to?He was tall and not very forgettable at all, you could spot him from a mile away with his flaming red eye patch and smug grin. He MUST be around here, he knew it.

In that desperation Sir Richard was a little surprised to see that standing before him the whole time was a little stone cottage, snug between two tall trees. Of course Vic would have probably gone in there! He hasn't known him long but Dick had known him long enough to know that Vic loved food, especially meat, and he probably needed his daily dosage of ribs by now. As he had been with Sir Richard himself all night the tall guy was probably starving! Now Dick felt calmer, and happier, he knew where Vic was - wait, why was this important to him?

Oh yeah, he was his friend.

Dick couldn't remember the last time he had proper friend. A friend that didn't lie to you and snitch on you and sleep with your betrothed for crying out loud. Since he had made friends with Vic, he had this urge to help and protect him, even though he knew he could take care of himself. It sounded cheesy, yes, and also kind of gay, but he felt that need to be the take charge in the situation so his friend wouldn't get hurt.

Sir Richard also promised himself to never bring up this mental conversation he had to save any further embarrassment.

And also kept muttering to himself that he was straight.

Just as Dick was about to open the gnarled door, it was encased in a strange dark energy and blasted open, leaving a hooded figure with four burning, blood eyes staring a hole through him. Before he could say anything that same tentacle came out from under the cloak and grabbed his head and banged it into the ground.

His head pounding, Sir Richard began to feel sick and mentally fought to stay conscious but soon sleep won the battle and he slowly slipped into a never ending darkness.

* * *

When Dick woke up he was alarmed to find himself encased with the same black energy, too strong for him to get out. He struggled to wiggle free but no use, he was stuck in the same small hard wooden chair, incredibly uncomfortable. Sir Richard glanced around, he realised he must be in that little hut; the walls and floors cold stone and the roof thatched. A fire heated up the room, warming his cold body and if it wasn't for the chimney the room would have been full of smoke. He looked to his right and saw Vic in a similar state, except he was arguing with a petite girl with shoulder length, dark hair, violit irises and a... cape.

That was the hooded figure that had taken them down! Dick couldn't believe that a girl so... well, simply a girl had that much power inside, any at all in fact, in Gotham there weren't exactly 'lady knights'. The women he knew where for kissing or doing chores as a servant, this was brand new.

He hadn't realised he had been looking at Vic and the girl until she smacked him with a dark tentacle and glared at him, feeling the burn from her. Cyborg noticed however and he smiled and began talking.

"Don't worry, little Rae here is just upset that her boy - hey Raven, c'mon! I'm upset too!"

How did Vic know this girl?

She seemed less powerful though when she looked down, pain plastered on her face, "Sorry, it's just... ok, don't EVER tell him this, but, I really miss Gar..." she muttered, her tone getting quieter and quieter.

"I know Raven I miss em too." and with that she released Victor from her energy and he pulled her into a hug.

When they let go, Sir Richard saw her face was red and eyes puffy, she had obviously been crying earlier about this 'Gar' dude.

"Must really like each each other."

As soon as the words came out his mouth he wanted to grab them and stuff them back in, and when he saw the girls blush and furious glare he knew he was screwed.

She huffed at Vic who had whispered something in her ear (which had embarrassed her even more) then she addressed Dick with a scowl.

"So why are you here, Prince Gotham?"

"Vic!"

Victor smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I tell Raven a lot of things, she's like my little sister, isn't that right Rae-Rae?"

Raven elbowed him and replied sarcastically, "Yeah yeah big brother, anyway, why did you bring him here!"

"Jeez sorry, I was just bringing Dickie here to the Tavern, he didn't have a place to stay and I didn't realise we had walked through your portal!"

Sir Richard joined in here, "Er, portal?"

"You know the black gate near by, well, that's a portal into this pocket dimension. When I came to Jump I wanted to live here, just not in close contact with other people..." Raven quietly said.

"And why, may I ask?"

A fist made of the dark magic bunched him in his gut, and boy did it stung.

"I have my reasons ok!" Raven barked back, then she turned to Cyborg so he would continue.

Vic began talking again to the small teen, "Anyway, he had ran into some trouble with the guards, or should I say death soldiers in disguise, and I was pretty tired so I didn't know we had walked through your portal!"

"It does tend to pop up at random places sometimes, especially when you or the others come close, it kind of recognise you as 'not strangers'" she admitted, bringing her hood down calmly, "and I also had a hunch about those guards, they seemed to be doing more bad than good."

Dick put his own say into the conversation as well, "It was a new death soldier called Billy Numerous, as the name says he can make identical copies of himself and was undoubtedly sent by HIM to pose as the 'guards' and take down Jump City from the inside.

Raven nodded seriously at the knight.

"You know a lot about death stroke and his army then?"

"Yeah, he was constantly attacking Gotham and the smaller villages around the town so the Dark Knight and I learnt a lot about Slade." Dick replied.

She gave him a miffed look, "Slade?"

"We found out his real name is Slade Wilson, and we tend to call him that since the name seems less intimidating."

The sorceress seemed to be lost in thought until she snapped to Victor, "Should we tell him?"

"I think we should." he smiled a warm smile at his lil' sis.

"Tell me what exactly?"

Raven took a deep breath before telling her story, "For a few days I had been reading this ancient book from the lands of Nol about a dragon and sorceress named Malchior and Rorek. It was so gripping that I barely took breaks from it and it didn't take me long to read, even though it is one of the largest ones I have ever read."

She laughed a little distantly then carried on.

"When I was about to put it back, a voice called me to stop. I was surprised, but then found out it was Malchior, the hero in the story, and he had been trapped in the book by a curse from the dragon Rorek. I tried all my magic to free him but my power was too weak, so he taught me how. For two weeks he taught me everything he knew, we chatted, laughed, and I found myself liking him. Like, _like_ liking him. He didn't think I was creepy or weird, I thought he understood me better than everyone else..." Raven stiffened and kept a brave face on, mustering up the courage to tell the rest of the tale.

"Soon I had learnt enough, I was ready. I performed the spell and he stepped out the book, pages covering his body and lower face revealing only his eyes and hair. I found myself falling head over heals for him. He even called me...beautiful" That last part was barely a whisper, and Cyborg had brought her into another hug.

"I had to enchant one more spell on Malchior so he would be truly rid of the curse, but when I did... I found out he had the wasn't the knight, the prince, the hero he claimed to be, Rorek was, he was the evil dragon. He had changed the names and lied and tricked me into freeing him. I had fallen in love with a villain."

Hot tears tears were pouring down the young girls face as she spoke between sobs, "At the time of his banishment he was a death soldier working for DeathStroke, and had deceived me so he could capture me and force me into his army because of my powers. However I fought back, along with Vic, Kori and Gar. We battled and battled and battled and thought we had own... until he caught us unprepared and grabbed Kori and Gar. He said he was going to take him to DeathStroke to be in his army and before we could take him down... he... he... teleported away! I could have saved them, used my power, done something! But I didn't, I let him...and...and now..."

Victor rocked Raven as she sobbed, sobbed until there were no tears left to cry. Sir Richard was astounded at what he been told. How terrible! How awful! How painful to see your best friends (and possibly love interest) stripped away from you by a man who lied and tricked you into loving him and letting him to get away, be free, to roam the kingdom and cause destruction along with the most hated crook in this age.

Then Dick felt that feeling again, that feeling when he thought something bad had happened to Vic and now he was feeling it with his new friend. He felt that feeling to be a leader, be a friend, be a brother to this girl and help in anyway he could. It was _so strange_ , he had never felt anything like it before. It overwhelmed him and pounded through every vein in his body until he was intoxicated in helping.

"I will help."

"What?"

"I want to help," he said confidently, "I have been fighting Slade for years and I am not going to stop now. Mh new friends have just been affected and two of their own have been kidnapped by him! I don't just want to help, I _need_ to help."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "We, friends?"

"We are going to be like siblings Raven."

She was meant to sound cold but he saw the smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Yeah we are definitely like twins - Dick." She smirked before folding her arms across her chest as Sir Richard scowled at her.

"Now Raven,"

"What"

"Can you release me from this black magic trap please?"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

The Quest (a medieval AU)-Chapter 3

Dick and Raven soon found out they really where like twins, from their dark coloured hair to the masks that kept their emotions hidden, mental and phisical. They both had father issues, a more serious trait in their personalities and when they became committed to something they really became commited. However, where Dick ould get obbsesive Raven would stay calm, and while Dick did like to have 'fun' Raven was a total bummer. The two chatted and Vic smiled at his little sister. He knew Raven wasn't really a social type, and it took six months for her to completely trust him, and even longer with Gar and Kori, so he was proud of her for going out of her comfort zone. He came out of his train of thought when he heard them talking about crushes, and he listened on them as they walked to the Tavern.

"So, you like Gar huh?"

Raven glared at him while she blushed, "What makes you say that, you haven't even met him yet!"

"The way you talk about him, way more than you do this Kori girl anyway." Dick smirked slyly at her.

"I think you like Kori" Hah, she was getting him back now.

Mouth a grape he stopped and stared at her in horror, a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks, "Raven, I haven't even met her yet!"

"Really, whenever I talk about her you seem very interested..."

"Well, I don't, and if you talk about her anymore I won't be helping you tomorrow."

The empath huffed then crossed her arms in a pout, "Fine, we need a good nights rest anyway of we are travelling to the lands of Nol and aim to get to one of the small villages on the way before sundown."

Dick nodded in agreement and carried on walking with her and Vic, but came to a stop when he saw the Tavern.

The Titans Tower

For the run down street it was on the inn was definitely a looker. A tiled roof with smoke coming out of the large, brick chimney, the attic made of white mesh and striped with dark spruce wood. A lone window was in the middle, next to the sign which said The Titans Tower Pub and Inn, with a picture of a large blue T. When the three walked through the large oak doors they where greeted with the smells of greasy food and alcohol, and a small bar with stools around it which seated three people. They where all laughing hearty laughs and cheering with lagers of beer, and a chocolate skinned women with two fuzzy buns was shaking her head as she watched them, but grinning all the same with her dark red lips. Victor walked in and he smiled instantly when he saw the teen, walking over to her and kissing her on those plump lips

Raven wrinkled her nose in disagreement and turned to Dick, "And this is why I don't come here often."

Dick couldn't think more oppositly. This place, this place was amazing. Incredible. Everything he had longed for in those long hours of knight training and those longer nights when he sat on his four poster bed, his bedroom richly decorated but alone. Alone and boring and no fun with no people or atmosphere or life. This place however, this place was fantastic! The smells were exhilarating, the aroma was intoxicating, and the sights made you want to have a drink and meet new people and see more. He wanted more and more and more.

"Hey Raven, who are those three over there?" Dick pointed to the three figures sitting on the stools at the bar who were chatting and being merry.

"Oh those," she said in a monotone voice, "they are all pirates who have been travelling the world. The first one with the long dark hair is Captain Garth, he used to sail alone until he traveled to the distant land of Zealand."

"Zealand?"

The sorceress glared at him, "Do you want me to continue or what?"

Sheepishly he nodded.

"When he landed in Zealand he rescued the native Princess there, Antonia Monetti," she pointed over to where a jet black haired beauty with a ruby red belt and brown boots laughed with the two boys, "She was going to have an arranged marriage but she ran away with Garth so she wouldn't have to."

In a hushed tone Raven whispered to Dick, "Garth is head over heals for Toni, but she likes someone else."

"Who?"

"Isaiah over there," she then nodded over to a guy with a similar skin tone to Vic's one with dark hair and a black attire, "The two found him in Africa where he was going to be shipped off as a slave, but they freed the whole boat and took Isaiah with them. They landed in the port a week ago to get some food and rest after their ship crashed in a storm, and they are leaving tommorow. About time too, from what I have heard they-Dick what are you doing!" Raven hissed, looking at her 'twin' as he strolled over to the three sat on a seat and smiled warmly at this, taking out his hand to shake.

"Hey, I'm-"

"Sir Richard Grayson?!" Isaiah took the hand and shook it with a grin, "I have heard many tales from Africa of your battles along with the Dark Knight."

Toni piped up here, "You're a knight?! Never thought I ever meet an actual knight love!"

The pair overwhelmed him with questions and quotes, and Dick stood back as they blabbered on and on. That's why Raven told him not to go there.

"I'm sorry about the rest of my crew."

Dick turned around to see Captain Garth smiling apologetically with a glass of beer in hand, "Drink?"

"Yeah please." Dick nodded in response.

Garth motioned the bartender to come over, who was a tall, Mexican women with bulging biceps and short, wavy brown hair. She grabbed an overflowing jug filled with the brown liquid and poured it in a glass, slamming it on the table muttering, "I'd like to see you drink all that Prince Gotham.'

When he heard that Dick was determined to drink it all, and took a large gulp from it before wanting to spit it out and be sick. This was vile, not like the wine he had sipped at Bruce's dinner parties or champagne at ceremonies.

The captain laughed a hearty one and smirked at Dick, "Too strong for your expensive tastes?"

"Is that a bet?" Dick grinned holding up the glass.

"You'll never beat a Pirate soldier boy."

"Whatever fish legs!"

On the count of three the two teens began slurping up the drink, slightly gagging. Sipping a beer yes, but gulping down a beer, oh no, that was horrible. But they carried on downing the drink, until Dick banged the glass on the bar. He felt slightly light headed and knew he would probably have a hangover as he had never had so much alcohol in his life, but he was still happy.

Garth looked astonished as he drank the last drop, putting his cup next to Dicks with his mouth slightly open.

"You know, for a Gotham lad you're pretty good." The captain admitted, still staring.

Dicks eyes twinkled with mischief, "For winning that bet can you and your crew do me and some friends a little favour?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, depends but, yeah."

"Vic, Raven and I," Dick pointed to their names respectively, "are traveling to the Lands of Nol in pursuit of the dragon Malchior who captured two of our own, so we are planning on getting them back. It will be a long journey on foot, but on a boat it would only be mearly five days, so I was hoping you could let us travel with you and you could drop us off there?"

"Of course."

"And-really?"

Garth put a hand on Dicks shoulder, "If it is for a cause worth fighting for, I am all for it, and saving your friends from one of DeathStroke's henchmen sounds more than worthy to me. Anyway, we are heading off tomorrow and we were planning on sailing past Nol, so we are more than happy to drop you off at the port there."

"Having some extra crew on board will be great loves!" Toni had nipped into the conversation and she had gotten off her stool and started dancing drunkenly, "Finally, another gal on board!"

Toni had managed to slip her arm around Raven's shoulders, then whispered in her ear,"Don't worry, I'm not that type of girl either love."

The purplette smiled before punching Toni's arm for 'personal space'.

"It will be nice to make some new shipmates." Isaiah smiled too at Victor before giving him a high five.

"You seriously think your not bringing me huh?"

Karen looked at everyone with her arms crossed and slight scowl on her face, but she couldn't help but smirk when her man came up to her and held her in his arms.

Vic chuckled a little, "Are ya sure Bee? I mean, who will look after the tavern?"

"I will." a voice boomed. Everyone turned to Pantha who had slammed her fist on the side of the bar with her other clutching the bear jug.

"You have known Pantha for many years, Karen and Victor, I think you can trust Pantha with looking after the Titans Tower."

He nodded and changed his gaze to Bee, "Alright lil lady, you can come!"

Karen squealed and lept into Cyborgs arms, happy that she would be going with her lover. She knew it was dangerous, yes, challenging one of DeathStroke's allies, but Gar and Kori had been her good friends and her motto was this;never let a man boss you, and she certainly wouldn't let Vic or this Malchior dude change that now.

"Now c'mon y'all." Karen motioned over to the doorway that led to the stairs on the second floor, "if we wanna get to Nol we need some sleep!"

Everyone agreed to this and trudged upstairs, too tired to complain or moan about who's sharing rooms and all that nonsense.

* * *

Dick stared up at the ceiling of the small bedroom, hands behind his head on a small pillow. He had been wanting to get some sleep most of the evening, a lot had happened in only a few hours, but now he felt more alive than ever. His mind was thinking, wavering, only a few hours he had defeated enemies, gained new friends and found a purpose. He was going to rescue Vic's, Ravens and Karens friends if it was the last thing he would do, and it felt good. It was funny really, he already knew so much about Kori and Gar from Raven and Cyborgs tales and yet they didn't know much about him.

Well, except that he was adopted by the Dark Knight and fought DeathStroke's invading army daily, but other than that.

Gar, or Garfield (Dick had sniggered at this) was a funny, but annoying, teenager who had travelled around in a tribe of green elves, like him except he was born with the power to shapeshift. However, when they had been traveling down a river a group of DeathStrokes soldiers attacked and... only he survived due to his morphing. After that he ran in hope of getting to Jump, but the theifs followed him and captured him, forcing him to steal while abusing him. If it wasn't for Vic saving him, he would have probably died from the mistreatment. He stayed in the Tavern where Cyborg and Karen nursed him back to health, and soon he got a job, a little house and met Raven and Kori.

The empath wouldn't admit it but Dick could tell she liked Gar. Denial was often a sign saying _I like him!_ and she was denying it a lot. Just the way she stuttered a little, a faint blush crept on her cheeks, or her head quickly bobbed down when they talked about it - he couldn't tell, he knew.

When Raven had mentioned he liked Kori he was surprised to say the least. He couldn't like a girl he hadn't even met! That was just, insane! Bonkers! Madness! Or was it...

It was definitely the way Raven talked about her, like she was just your regular person. Yet she wasn't, she so, so wasn't.

Kori had come from the distant land of Tameran, where she trained for combat and fought in battles using her powers and strength. Her life was bliss until her country and the native one, Gordania, ended up in a war. She battled bravely for her kingdom but as the months grew on it looked like the Tameranians...were losing. Tameranians never lost.

Her sister Komi had always been nasty to her but this was beyond cruel. She handed over Kori as payment in return for backing off the kingdom, and was taken away from her beloved home. But when being shipped off to the sitidel, she escaped at Jump where Raven protected her and escorted her back to her home. They became good friends, she got a home of her own, and the rest is history.

Dick spent the rest of the night thinking about what Kori looked like. He had been told she had long, red, fiery hair and green emerald eyes, a light orange complexion and good figure. Slim legs, thin waist, yet curvy as well... gosh, didn't he sound like a pervert! Yet he couldn't help keep that image in his head as Dick drifted into sleep, not being able to wait to meet her...

Not so long Dickie-boy, not so long now...


	4. Chapter 4

The Quest-Chapter 4

Dick woke up, startled, to the sound of yelling and bangs, and he yawned and sighed. As much as he knew something was going on, his mind was still in sleep mode and he had not gathered enough energy to sit up, let alone see what all the fuss was about. Anyway, he was having such a nice dream, he didn't want it to end! Now it was just a blur - long, auburn hair, emerald, twinkling eyes, _do you want to play, Richard?_ but he didn't care. Napping was much better than whatever was happening downstairs.

The spiky haired teen pondered for a few moments, realising how odd it was that he had actually had a dream instead of a night plagued with nightmares, or not filled with anything at all. The last time Dick had woken up from something so sweet was before his parents had been brutally murdered, those carefree days where he would look out the Gypsy Caravan window, looking at the world through innocent children's eyes. Those days where he ran through the corn fields, his father chasing after him in a game of tig, feeling like he could run forever, faster and faster and faster, so fast that nothing could stop him. Life was so beautiful back then, full of wonder and excitement, which danced in his mind and weaved together to create wonderful dreams. Maybe if it weren't for their deaths, his nights would have always been this amazing, incredible...

But he probably wouldn't have ever come here and learnt about Kori.

The shouting continued, odd clashes and the sounds of destruction here and there, making Dick want to run down there and tell them to shut up and stop. But suddenly his mind went into panic mode when he heard a scream. Was everyone ok? Where they hurt? What the hell was happening? He scrambled up and was even more surprised to see on the little wooden clock in the corner, the arrows where pointing at 8'o clock.

In knight training he always got up at 4'o clock, when the sun was only just peeking over the horizon, where he would have to scurry out of bed and rush to the kitchens or he would never get any food, a lesson he had learnt the hard way. After just fifteen minutes to eat then Dick would hurry over to the battle arena, where the fighting would start. It was hard work, but he was used to hard work, and being Bruce's a.k.a the Incredible Dark Knight, saviour of Gothams adopted son, there was advantages.

Dick quickly stripped himself of his bedclothes and put on his every day attire, lacing up his boots and putting on the shiny metal helmet that hid his face perfectly. He smirked at the reflection of himself in a glass bottle nearby, before dashing downstairs. In his haste he tripped over a body just out side the doorway, sending him flying into the wall. Ouch.

"Dddick?" a wispy voice asked him.

The person in question turned around shocked and went over to assist Karen, who's curly dark brown hair was out and messy, and a nasty looking bruise on the side of her head. Her yellow blouse was torn at her waist revealing a bleeding gash and her usual chocolate skin tone seemed paler. Immediately Dick tore a bit of her plain brown skirt and pressed is against the wound, to stop the blood pouring out.

Dick stuttered over his words, hardly believing what had happened, "What...what happened Karen?"

She paused, trying to regain her strength, pain plastered on her face.

"Ambushed... pink hair... help... others..." the teens raspy voice slowly trailed off as she entered consciousness, her eyes closing daintily.

Then the reality of it all doomed on Dick, only one person - and his army - would ambush them like this.

Deathstroke.

He knew he needed to help his friends, and quick, but first he needed to rest Karen somewhere safe. If he didn't, Vic would probably kill him anyway.

Picking up her body, Dick went back into his room and put her on the thin mattress, making sure the fabric was still wrapped around her gash. He saddened and was instantly filled with guilt, while he was having a lovely sleep in his friends where fighting for their lives, possibly because Slade even followed him too. Dick ran through the door and down the stairs, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He was met with a horrifying sight.

They where trying their best, he could see that, but it wasn't good enough. The enemies where focused and in sinc, and fought hard. Numerous bangs shook through the rickety room, causing the beer glasses from the night before to smash. The brown liquid oozed over the table tops and floors, but caused no distraction to both sides, everyone determined to win. A crackle of electricity came from a short bald boy with goggles and robot parts coming out of him, and he teased Vic in the arm making him yell in pain. Someone on the other side of the room grinned slyly, his one green eye observing everything. He spotted Garth running over to him so he quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

The guy looked over to the obvious leader for what to do next, a pink haired girl with cat eyes and a smile to rival the Cheshire Kitty's himself. She smirked and nodded her head at him, showing her sharp white teeth, and in response he punched the poor pirate in the face, knocking him out.

Dick gritted his teeth and managed to keep himself together as Billy Numerous dragged Garth over to the corner where Isaiah and Pantha lay unconscious too. How dare they do this to his friends! How DARE they! They where going to feel his rath.

They where going to pay.

But he had to wait. As desperate as Dick wanted to kick their wimpy buts, he was at an advantage at the moment, the advantage of surprise. They didn't know he was here! He planned to keep it that way until they _thought_ they had won, and then he would attack.

He watched as Toni stared in horror at her two shipmates, now out cold on the floor, then turn to see a towering lump of a dude with long ginger hair and bulging muscles come towards her. He smirked at his helpless victim, pounding his fist into his other hand as he slowly walked over to the princess.

Toni closed her eyes and took a deep breath, summoning her radiative energy and preparing to fire. Before she could do anything through, a black magic fist hit the enemy, pounding him to a pulp. Raven looked at Toni, telling her to help her friends through eye contact, and she ran over to them. The sorceress then punched the skyscraper of a teen one more time, making him fly into one eye and squish him, before facing the true enemy.

"Why Jenny, why? What happened to you? How could you do this to me!" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs, attempting to crush this 'Jenny' while she effortlessly dodged all her attacks and fired back with spitting pink magic. She seemed to sadden as she looked at Raven, before stiffening up with a grim look.

"Honestly Rae-Rae, you should know better not to join the good side, your a DEMON Rae, a demon!" she spat back, her pink eyes flaring.

Dick saw the opportunity, 'Jenny' was distracted and her team mates looked a little lost without her. The dark haired teen sprang out the shadows, ready to fight.

His voice was stern but seemed to inspire hope in his bedraggled friends, "At least she knows right from wrong, and will always be better than you!"

Jenny grew angry at this retort, but then she realised who it was and smirked her famous smirk. She walked over to him in an intimidating menace, her small feet making tip toe steps on the wooden floor. Raven growled and tried to stop her but Jenny simply flicked her wrist, a hex was fired at her and she was held in her tracks.

"Finally, the famous Sir Richard Grayson has a woken from his slumber! That sleeping potion really did work after all!"

Dick was defiantly surprised by this, they had given him a sleeping potion?! When? How?

'It must explain why I woke up so late!' He thought bitterly. He, the Prince of Gotham, had fallen for a sleeping potion! He wasn't able to defend the weak, save his friends! Dick could see Bruce now, looking down on him in shame. Failed. He was a failure.

The girl cackled in glee and summoned her team, who where slowly crawling forward with devilish smiles, "Aw, don't cry _Dickie,_ soon you will be taken out your misery!"

"Yeah, snotmuncher," the little bald boy spoke up, looking too cute to be evil, "you will have wished you had never been born by the time we have finished with you!"

"Let's get 'im Billy!"

"I'm in Billy!

The ginger brute hollered in joy, and one eye grew excited. Just as they where all about to attack with endless fury, Jenny stopped them. She pinched her nose and sighed, clearly annoyed.

"All of you, stick to the plan!" She shouted frustratingly.

They all grew silence, shuffling around awkwardly in their mistake. Raven relished in their embarrassment, "Can't handle your own team huh Jen?"

"Shut up Rae!" she hissed, even more irratated, "I have controlled these bafoons for months, I bet you couldn't for ten minutes!"

Jenny seemed to calm down after a few seconds, and she carried on, "You are probably wondering why we are here. Well, we where sent by someone very... powerful, to deliver you a message."

"And who exactly is 'we'?" asked Vic, a little nervous.

Suddenly the group seemed to come together as one, blending in with each other perfectly, expressions sly.

"Oh we? We are the HIVE Five, your worst nightmare."

Dick, Raven, Vic and Toni stared in shock. It was five amazing clean precise and incredible fighting machines against four tired not so amazing annoyed relatively normal citizens. Even if they wanted to say something, the where cut off by Jenny proudly showing off her team.

"First of all, we have Billy Numerous," she pointed over to where the familiar foe showed himself, multiple copies messing around and fighting, "I think you already know him." she smiled sweetly as the original Billy stood in the middle of it all, pleased with himself.

Then the sorceress walked over to the robot boy and patted him on the head, "Next we have the boy genius, Gizmo," he smirked and suck out his tounge, "with the mind of a trickster and incredible gadgets, you don't want to get your wires crossed with him."

"Now here's mammoth" Jenny walked over to the dumb giant and slapped him on the shoulder to stop him picking his nose, "strong and fearless, and a lover of tacos, just how a villain should be don't you think?"

Dick snarled at this comment but she shut him up with the flick of a wrist, and she walked over to the boy with one large eye. Ravens eyes widened, in fact everyone's did, when Jenny pecked him on the cheek and held his hand. The rest of the HIVE Five groaned at this action, and if she hadn't been so caught up with the speech they would have all been sent flying.

"This is See-More," Dick and the gang groaned at the pun but where quitened with a cold glare, "be careful, because he can see everything, you really cannot escape. And finally,"

Jenny broke free of See-Mores grasp and walked forward, hips swaying. Dick rolled his eyes. Seriously, these guys needed improvement. They had skill yes, but terrible names and terribly fake personalities. He bet cMammoth was actually just a scared kid who hadn't known where to go and joined DeathStrokes army to find a family, and Gizmo was a geeky know it all who could never fit in. The Boy Wonder sighed, and carried on watching.

"I am the Cheshires kitten, the wicked witch of the west, pure bad luck," she paused and smirked at them all, hands flickering with pink energy. Raven snorted.

"I already know who you are, _Jenny._ "

But she carried on smiling madly, "Not anymore. Call me Jinx."

Then a beeping sound came from Jinxs belt, and she brought out a black amulet which glistened with magic.

"Sorry guys, gotta run. Our boss needs us." she checked her team before running out, then turning around for one last time.

"Goodbye, Rae-Rae. And remember, Slade is coming"

And then they where gone.

* * *

 _The message has been delivered. Your mission is complete. And now for the next stage of my scheme..._

END OF CHAPTER

 **Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, Jinx is DEFINATLY turning to the good side and not staying with See-More (yuk!). I think a certain red haired speedster will be coming into play in our story very soon... anyway, please follow, favourite and review, and check out my other stories! Thank you so much for reading, bye! Love from,**

 **Grass X**


	5. Chapter 5

The Quest (a medieval AU) Chapter 5

The air around them now lay in a thick, shocked tension;panting and the whirring magic of Ravens healing the only sound. Dick stood in the middle of it all and watched, to tired and surprised to do anything else. After Garth and Isiaha where revived, Toni pulled them both into the tightest hug the petite girl could muster, and they both hugged back with equal strength. Victor had instantly rushed up to Karen, and relieved to find her now healed, a warm but weak smile stretched on her lips. Raven walked up to Dick, arms crossed and mutal expression. She was drained from all that use of magic, but wouldn't let it show, instead building up her usual invisable walls blocking everyone and anyone.

The sorceress sighed when Dick didnt reply to her monotone "are you ok", pinching the bridge of her nose with impatience. He was still in his own world;staring into nothingness.

Dick continued to ponder. _Slade is coming._ The words echoed around his head like the hoot of an owl. Somehow, he didn't know how, but Slade knew about their Quest, to save Kori and Garfield, to stop his army and to bring peace to the Kingdom. He knew and he had sent Jinx and her gang to intimidate them.

And to be honest, it was working.

For the first time in his life Dick was terrified about what was going to happen. Only the thought of going to rescue two of his friends mates from an evil, army building dragon was scary enough-doing it alone without The Dark Knight was an even worse nightmare. That wasnt even the biggest hurdle, trying to win against Slades DeathArmy and the man him self was a huge deal, and who did Dick have to defeat them? Three manky pirates, two lovesick puppies and a dark, negative witch.

Suddenly Dick was taken out of his trance by Victors large, booming voice, as jolly as Santa. _Ok,_ he thought, _Victors alright...and Captain Garth...and Ravan is a pretty strong soceress, right?_ Guilt overwhelmed the knight, he shouldn't have been so harsh on his friends. It was the stress-a twirling tornado just making him more and more nervous.

Victor put his chocolate arm around Karen and squeezed her shoulders, not to hard though so not to hurt her bad arm. "Now I know, we got beat up pretty bad..." the pirate look a like started, looking at the ground, "but that was only our first fight, right? Right?!"

A few cheers went up.

"And the important thing is, none of us where seriously injured," heads nodded up and down and smiles where shared, "and our next battle is always more important, even if you think now it was a big deal."

Everyones spirits where raised from Victors inspirational speech, and Dick was glad he had met the dark skinned dude. With that Karen announced they would be making the Titans Tower Meat Fest Spectacular for dinner, and Vic rubbed his hands before the couple headed off to the Pubs kitchen.

* * *

Garth, Toni, Isiaha, Raven and Dick sat around the knarled wood table, splinters and all. The homely room was at the back of the inn, off limits to the everyday citizens and drunk guards, but welcome to the friends. It was mostly quiet, everyone just too eager to eat and rest that talking like normal people seemed a thing of the past after something so traumatising had just happened. But then again, these weren't normal people.

A red cheeked Karen and a sweaty Victor came in through the spruce wood door, carrying plates and a large tray of the Meat Feast. All eyes turned to them as they layed them on the table and sat down, then declaring that everyone could tuck in.

Their plates where soon full of food;their bellies content, and laughter and happy chat could be heard. Wonders a warm chicken leg and drippings could make, such wonders. And what was that, a smirk on the soceresses pale face? However it didn't last for long as reality hit her and she whispered, "It's not the same without Kori and Gar."

The room silenced and Vic bowed his head while Karens face filled with sympathy. All three Pirates had too known the captured friends, and Toni slowly put her head on Isiahas shoulder. Although he blushed, it wasn't the time to make a fuss, and the former slave held Toni's hand tight. Dicks helmet covered eyes fell on his new friends, all grieving the loss of two close people, closer than family. The fire carried on burning in Dicks chest. As soon as they where done eating, they would all set sail on Captains Garth ship, and in no time would be able to rescue Kori.

And Garfield. Couldn't forget him now, could he...

"Kori would have probably made one of her Tameranian puddings," Raven carried on, "and Gar? He hates meat, he would just be eating cabbage and the food of his tribe."

"Tofu" Karen softly added in.

Vix made a disgusted face, "Yeah the little guy was always eating that, it was horrible!"

Toni made a knowing smile, and nudged Garth.

"Do you remember when you where dared to eat it? You where sick!"

"Do you remember when you where dared to eat Koris pudding of sadness, you started crying!"

"I never!"

"I bet you did Toni."

"Have you ever ate it, huh Rae?"

"Can't say I have or want to, I did eat some of Gars Tofu though."

"You never!"

"Oh yeah, you should have seen her, betrayed all lovers of meat and edibal food!"

"Vic here cried for a week after his lil sister did that."

"I'm an emotional guy, ok? Don't blame me!"

 _Ok,_ Dick smirked, _after this then._

END OF CHAPTER

 **Hey guys! Guess what, I'm not dead! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a gizzilian years (ok not that long) and this chapter is particularly not that interesting or action packed either, but I haven't been able to update because of reasons I will one day explain to you. For now though, I'm just hoping you will except my apology with this chapter and news of more being written! (not new stories, chapters, I would just die of stress of I did any more at the moment.) Anyways, I hope your having a wonderful holidays so far and have a very merry Christmas, Hanuka, New Year, Birthdays and anything else you mighty celebrate! (and Divali! I hope you had a wonderful Divali!) So, I suppose I will see you in the next chapter! See ya my little peesicles :-)**

 **Love, Grass X**


	6. Chapter 6

The Quest (a medival AU) Chapter 6

Dick stared at the massive Pirate ship, a proud Captain Garth and crew stood by the front of the impressive boat. Now repaired after a week of hard work patching it up, their ship was now renamed _the Titans East_ with the finest wood for a deck to match.

"Because we are basically Titans, right? And come from the East!" Toni exclaimed, giggling.

However, Raven just stood with a huff and a grumble ready to sprout out her mouth. The Princess of Zealand wasn't having any of it so, hardly being able to contain her excitement of new people, squealed and grabbed a shocked Raven by the arm and motioned Karen to follow her, before racing into the heart of the ship. Both Captain Garth and Dick chuckled, while Isiaha sighed and followed the girls into the boat, to 'make sure they didn't get up to any mischeif.'

Dick carried on looking at _The Titans East_ in awe, and turned to the head of the ship.

"Thanks, Garth, this really means a lot of you to do this." Dick told him, adjusting his helmet.

"It's alright we are more than happy to you," he replied and chuckled again, "however when we get on my ship I prefer being called 'Captain' Garth if you don't mind."

The knight jokingly punched the Pirate in the shoulder, "Yes sir, of course sir, three bags full sir!"

Victor smirked, "Yeah, of course Captain FishBoy!"

"Come on you two, let's go before I make you walk the plank!"

"Ha ha, very funny"

* * *

As soon as the large red sails, outlined with fine gold where put up, and the anchor pulled letting the ship free Dick felt an urge of excitment. After all, before he was adopted by Bruce he had been a simple country boy, living in a Gypsy Carevan. Never had Dick seen the sea, or a boat, let alone sailed on one! Like a little boy again he gripped the side of the boat and looked out. He saw Jump, the beautiful city he had come and sworn to protect. Only yesterday he had come, and now he was going. How strange, to see the buildings, the ancient stone buildings and tiny ant people turn into a simple blur. Yet, how calming it was, no more busy streets and fighting but instead the rolling ocean so blue.

Dick felt the salty sea spray spurt on his face, and he tasted the freshness of the air. Clean, just like the fields where he used to live in fact. It was indearing and brought back past memories, and made new ones too. He didn't notice Isiaha behind him, as he rested his arms on the side and stared into the waves.

"Before being a pirate, I had never seen the sea."

Dick whipped his head around to see the chocolate skinned guy, shocked at hearing his voice. It was lower than it had been when they where drinking last night, yet gentle and kind. It was nice, compared to Victors more loud tone and Ravens sharp negative monotone.

"Sorry to surprise you," he said while shaking his head, still looking out, "it's just, you where looking at the ocean like how I first looked at it. Well, sort of anyway."

They carried on looking out, watching the water turn around and around and around. The foam, like fluffy clouds, bobbed up and down daintily until huge waves crashed into them, making them bigger and better. And the cry of the seagulls, strong and loud carried across the ocean for much longer than any cry Dick had heard. _However,_ he thought, moving his hands to cover his ears, _they are_ very _annoying._

Suddenly an idea shot up in Dicks mind like a bean stalk.

"May I ask you a question?"

Isiaha looked at him for the first time, "If you must, of course."

"It's just, I know you where a slave, but..."

He shook his head again a laughed a little, before replying.

"Don't worry, I would be curious too. I wasn't always a slave-we werent always slaves..."

"We?" the knight asked, inquisitive.

"Yes, we," Isiaha smiled a little, "I lived in a village, where we were happy for many years. We hadn't had much contact, as we lived in the middle of the outback, where the ground was dry and the days where always warm. None of us knew of the dangers of the outside world, non of us knew of the war and the invading army." Isiaha shuddered, looking down into the water and clasping his arms.

"The elders always said we where blessed people, that we are respected by the sun and the lava that erupted from volcanos," he continued, "the thing is, our people have fire powers." he paused, probably to take a breather.

And then his head burst into flame.

Dick flung himself back to avoid getting burnt by the deadly fire, shocked about the outburst. When Isiaha was talking mystical fire powers, he just thought it was one of his villages legends or something, not this! This, this was bloody insane!

But something about it made the raven haired boy even more curious about Isiaha and his past. Yeah, he was a slave, but there was something that told him when it came to this fire-bender pirate there was more than met the eye. A trick up his sleeve, a hidden secret. Something Dick wanted to find out.

As quickly as it was lit though he clicked his fingers and the flames fell, Isiahas face grinning through the thick smoke that now surrounded them. Dick then heard a groan and an instruction shouted to Isiaha from the the side of the deck-stop showing off and trying to set the ship on fire!

Dick wasn't really listening to it though, he was too busy thinking about what had just happened. Well, that and he realised he did do a lot of thinking, like a ton (seriously look at my last chapters and see how many times Dick spends a whole paragraph just thinking)

A miracle it was, a pure miracle, that the teen standing in front of him wasn't dead or severely burned. No scars or soot could be seen on his dark cheeks, not one single clue to know his head had just been burning with fire just a minute ago.

Isiaha was almost in hysterics from the act, and the look on Dicks face was priceless. He scowled but motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, because of our powers news about them travelled around. We had been happy for a long time on our own, because we didn't need to use our fire to create happiness or seek power. We where kind and caring, hard working and loving, and we where never blinded by the strength one could have with our fire magic. But when we did use it, soon people knew. The information spread quickly, but somehow, I don't know how but..."

"Slade knew" Dick interrupted, "I know, its weird, he just knows things."

He nodded his head in agreement, "And then well... he came for us. He telepathically sent a message to our village elder, and asked us if we would like to join his empire. Most of us refused but the village elders insisted that we found out the truth about this 'DeathStroke', and we invited him to our home."

"However, when he saw us he scoffed and said no. Said we where not good enough, where dirty scum, where black and weren't equal to the inferior whites."

Horrified. Dick felt more hatred towards one man than he ever had ever his entire life. He hated racism, it was one of the most cruelest things he had ever come upon. Disgusted, Dick looked down shaking his head. "It's inhumane"

"I know," Isiaha replied,"we all thought it. We attacked with everything we had using our training and fire powers to fight them. But, he had his whole DeathArmy, and easily beat us. Many of us perished, including one of my brothers and my mother. It wasn't the end of it though."

The dark skinned hot head took a deal breath and stared harder into the sea, tears springing to his amber eyes. He tried to stop them flowing but one drop managed to roll down his cheek and into the depths below.

"It's ok, you don't have to say the rest if you want. When my parents...well, passed...I didn't speak for another two months. And you can maybe tell me another time?"

Isiaha turned to the little soldier, no more tears to be seen.

"Yeah, another time, if that's alright." and he winked before walking away, down the stairs to below the deck.

Dick carried on looking at him to the end, and observed his black long sleeved shirt and trousers. He didn't wear shoes, but he saw the start of a tattoo curling around his ankle going up his leg. It looked like... a dragon breathing flame.

It also looked relatively new.

And at the back of his head, a little glow could be seen, a little bit of the fire still burning.

 _Isiaha is ok,_ Dick smiled to himself, _he is a fighter;his flame will never truly go out._

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cell at the Collucium deep in the lands of Nol...

The skinny teen was thrown into the corner of the dark, wet cell, shivering from the cold. When the fourteen year old whimpered from the pain of his already stinging wounds making contact with the stone wall, the guard simply laughed, a mocking, cackle sort of laugh, the laugh that makes you groan but fills you with fear. The door clanked shut, the lock bolted through and through.

For another night the poor shapeshifter was stuck in this hell.

He slowly touched the gash on his arm and whinced-he had never liked cats, not the cute kittens but the big, snarling types, especially if they had breads of bear and scorpion in them too. It was cruel to mutate these poor creatures, and this 'show' that forced them to fight each other, but to stay alive he had had to fight.

Another innocence, killed at the hands of that horrible dragon working for DeathStroke, Malchior.

The only thing Gar wanted though for his friends to be safe. When he and Kori where captured by Malchior, they had a choice of joining the DeathArmy or tortured beyond belief. Of course they refused, Kori was then sent to the Gordanians and Gar one of the evil dragons money making shows that forced animals to fight to the death.

For almost two weeks the green boy had been forced to fight as an animal against others. It was heartbreaking, for Gar a hard core vegetarian and and creature lover to kill them, but it was either kill or be killed here.

However, he had gotten a break when Malchior was needed on 'urgent buisness' outside of Nol, and everything went slower and less cruel. But the shifter prayed with all his heart that this business wasn't going back for Raven and his friends.

He was worried for Kori, but she had fought the Gordanians before and knew what was happening. Raven and Vic though wouldn't have a clue, which put them at greater risk.

Raven.

Oh Raven.

"Oh Raven," Garfield whispered, hugging his bony legs, "I hope your ok. I hope, I hope. I hope your ok"

END OF CHAPTER

 **The next chapter is here! I was going to continue Isiahas past but I decided to leave it as a cliff hanger, because I just love teasing you guys :-) I also couldn't he** **lp adding in that fluffy bit with Gar about Raven, I just really, _really_ ship these two together. Anyway, see you in the next chapter! Love you all!**

 **Grass X**


End file.
